


elias is trying his best

by el145b0uch4rds0up (ultradespair11037)



Series: tma au where everyone is happy because i said so (by fall out boy) [1]
Category: The Magnus Archives (Podcast)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Family Bonding, Family Fluff, LonelyEyes, M/M, Pre-Canon, and in love because i said so, anyway, because I said so, in this universe at least, soft, they r, theyre also mixed, tim and danny are adopted, why is there not more soft lonelyeyes what
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 03:41:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 379
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28860477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ultradespair11037/pseuds/el145b0uch4rds0up
Summary: elias tries his best to do tim's hair while peter is away. im good at summaries i promiseEDIT: DFHJSKFH SORRY YALL I SET THE LANGUAGE TO CATALAN ON ACCIDENT ITS FIXED NOW-
Relationships: Elias Bouchard/Peter Lukas
Series: tma au where everyone is happy because i said so (by fall out boy) [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2116407
Comments: 1
Kudos: 12





	elias is trying his best

“If you just let me help-”

“It’s fine, Peter, I can handle this.”

Elias very much could not handle this. 

See, he’d recently promised his husband that he’d be able to care for their sons, Danny and Timothy, while he was out on The Tundra. And that included doing their hair. So there he was, standing in front of the bathroom mirror with Peter on a video call, a fidgety six-year-old who couldn’t stay still long enough for one twist to be done, and his confidence in his skills as a father slowly fading away. 

“Did you section his hair correctly?”

“Of course I did. I’ve done everything right, but he won’t stop moving!”

Out of spite, Tim shook his head, the beads on the few twists that had been done clinking together. Elias sighed. Why had he taught his children to disrespect authority? 

“Timothy-”

Peter glared at him, and he shut his mouth. Curse his husband and his gentle parenting tactics. 

“Tim, dear, could you please sit still?”

The boy thought for a moment, then shook his head once again and ran away with a giggle. Elias didn’t go after him, instead found himself smiling as he left. Look at him, disrespecting people. He’s doing so well.  
“You’ve gotten a lot better at dealing with them.’

“I have, haven’t I? You don’t suppose I deserve a-’

“Elias. Shut up. You will never deserve a ‘world’s best dad’ mug.”

“...You don’t have to be so rude about it.”

“You wouldn’t listen to me if I wasn’t.”

“I suppose that’s true, my dear Peter.”

There was another moment of silence before Elias spoke again, a sad look in his pretty blue eyes.

“You should-- you should get back to work, dear.”

“Right, right. I love you, goodbye.”

“I love you, Peter, goodbye.”

Elias could’ve stood there in silence for quite a while had he not heard his sons giggling from across the hall. 

“What’s so funny?”

They laughed even more, and it was then he noticed that they’d both been in the garden. Their school uniforms were soiled, and their hair was an absolute mess.

“Timothy, Daniel-”

They were gone again before Elias could hand out any punishment, and he felt his heart soften up at that. 

“Get back here!”


End file.
